


inheritance

by burstaffinity



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstaffinity/pseuds/burstaffinity
Summary: For day one of Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021 - Modern AU
Relationships: Elma/Galatea | Galea
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021





	inheritance

“When did the Incident start for you?”

“About… sixteen or so.”

“And it started around fifteen for me. Alvis is…?”

“Well, he’s three, but--” Galea rolled her eyes along with her head, shooting Elma an annoyed look over her shoulder. “I know what you’re trying to get at, but--”

Elma chuckled, pressing a kiss to Galea’s forehead. “He’ll be fine. After all, it’s just hair. _Hair_ can’t hurt him.”

Galea let out a noise that sat somewhere between a growl and a sigh. “I _know_ , but…” She shook her head, hard enough that she was certain that her own gray hair collided with Elma’s face. Alvis, sleeping in her lap, still had a head full of dark red hair. He had inherited that trait from Elma; Galea’s hair had been black before “the Incident”, as they liked to call it. Others would say “when they started to go gray”. But where was the spice in _that_?

And yet here she was, genuinely worried that Alvis might soon undergo something they had joked about well before they had gotten married and had a child. Why? Because…

She took in a breath, closed her eyes, let it out – and quickly:

“I just worry that the combination of our premature gray genes might accelerate the rate in which our son goes gray.”

There!

Breathe.

And laugh – no, that was Elma’s laughter. “Two computer scientists trying to figure out genetics,” she said. “The joke writes itself.”

Galea let out a noise that sat somewhere between a whine and a sigh. “Yeah…”

Honestly, she’d always been self-conscious about her hair color, to the extent that she dyed it frequently – that is, until she met Elma. Elma walking tall, head high and full of silver hair, looking all the more stunning and beautiful for it, even when her hair was tied up in a hasty ponytail to get it out of the way as she tinkered with a computer. Galea liked looking at her then, too. She always liked looking at Elma. One of the many reasons why they got married.

Maybe the biggest reason why she married her – besides being in love with her, of course – was that Elma was soothing to be around. Galea’s head could be as full of worries as it was with silver hair. Even now, combing through their son’s hair in search of something that might make him miserable if the kids were too cruel, she was worried. Worried about what might happen. Worried she couldn’t do anything to stop him from suffering.

And Elma would tell her it’d be okay.

Elma wasn’t going to tell Galea that any of her fears were unfounded; but she was going to help keep Galea grounded and calm, focused on what she _could_ do and _could_ control. She couldn’t stop other children from being mean to her son, but she and Elma could provide a warm and accepting home for him, just as Elma provided a warm and comforting home for her.


End file.
